Cząstka, której brak
by fanka77
Summary: Pozornie ma wszystko- wykształcenie, pracę, przyjaciół. Dlaczego więc nie jest szczęśliwa? To proste, bo brak jej jeszcze tej jednej rzeczy...


A/N: _Pomysł na to OP wpadł mi do głowy, gdy za oknem lało, jak z cebra. Zwykle deszcz działa na mnie przygnębiająco, ale w tym przypadku, było dokładnie na odwrót. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba._

„_**Cząstka, której brak…"**_

Pada…

Siedzę przy oknie, wpatrując się w krople deszczu spływające po szybach i zastanawiam się, co dalej począć z moim życiem.

Mam 33 lata, doktorat Wydziału Informatycznego MIT, pracę, którą lubię, mieszkanie (niezbyt duże- w sam raz na moje potrzeby) i kota, który czasem doprowadza mnie do szału, a którego nie oddałabym za żadne skarby świata, nawet, jeśli uparcie niszczy moje kanapy. Mam też przyjaciół, niewielu, ale za to sprawdzonych, takich, na których zawsze mogę liczyć, dlaczego więc czuję niedosyt? Nie jestem pewna…

Teoretycznie, powinnam być szczęśliwa, ale nie jestem. Brak mi czegoś w życiu, tej cząstki, która sprawi, że poczuję się kompletna, spełniona, która mnie dopełni. Teraz nie czuję satysfakcji, chociaż wielu ludzi może uważać, że powinnam, bo w końcu jestem młoda, zdrowa i osiągnęłam sukces. Jednak, czy sukces, to WSZYSTKO? Kiedyś myślałam, że tak. Tak mnie wychowano. Miałam ambitnych rodziców, którzy uważali, że sukces jest miarą człowieka, że osiągnięcia są ważniejsze, niż charakter, czy serce. Minęło sporo czasu, zanim zrozumiałam, że się mylili, że ja się pomyliłam, ale kiedy wreszcie zmądrzałam, skorzystałam z pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji, by wyzwolić się z tego zaklętego kręgu i opuściłam klatkę, porzucając wszystko, co mogłoby nieopatrznie wciągnąć mnie do niej z powrotem. Wyjechałam z Montany, by nareszcie zacząć żyć życiem, jakiego pragnęłam ja sama, a nie jakiego chcieli dla mnie rodzice. Opuściłam wielki, wygodny dom i ich, by skończyć studia, a potem raz na zawsze zerwać z tradycją i wbrew życzeniom rodziny, wstąpić do Quantico. Nie sądzę, by moi dziadkowie i rodzice wybaczyli mi tę „zbrodnię" i prawdę mówiąc, nie zależy mi na tym. Nigdy nie pociągał mnie ich wielki świat, pełen polityki i pieniędzy. To nie byłam ja, choć, gdyby nie to olśnienie, zapewne wylądowałabym tam tak, czy inaczej. Uciekłam jednak i nie żałuję tej decyzji, bo dzięki temu poczułam, że żyję, że oddycham. Po raz pierwszy od lat, poczułam dumę z samej siebie, dumę z tego, że potrafiłam powiedzieć „nie".

Praca w FBI, była dla mnie nowym wyzwaniem i jeśli mam być szczera, stawiłam mu czoło z mieszaniną entuzjazmu i strachu. Quantico nauczyło mnie rzeczy, które oglądałam tylko w filmach i czasami przerażał mnie fakt, że pewnego dnia wyjdę na ulicę i będę musiała zastosować je w praktyce. Może i byłam cyber- myszą, kiedy tam przyszłam, ale opuściłam te mury uzbrojona i niebezpieczna, gotowa zabić, jeśli trzeba. Nie bałam się nosić broni, nic z tych rzeczy. Bałam się, że jeśli raz odbiorę z niej życie, uzależnię się od tego. Nie byłabym pierwsza. Nie od dziś wiadomo, że broń to pokusa i wielu dobrych policjantów, czy agentów, dało się jej uwieść. Nie chciałam być taka jak oni, dlatego zdecydowałam, że najlepiej będzie mi w cyberjednostce, gdzie będę mogła pakować bandytów za kratki, nie używając przy tym Glock'a. Moim orężem, stał się mój komputer.

Przez dwa lata chwytałam hakerów i innych internetowych oszustów, zanim nadszedł rozkaz przeniesienia, jeden z tych, których się nie neguje. Okazało się wtedy, że tworzy się nowa jednostka inwigilacyjna i potrzebują w niej speca od informatyki. Zdziwiłam się, po co, ale powiedziano mi, że ta grupa, to coś więcej, niż nocne czuwania w samochodach, czy „ogony" podejrzanych. FBI patrzyło w przyszłość, dlatego ekipa, do jakiej miałam dołączyć, zbudowana została z kilku ekspertów w różnych dziedzinach i ja miałam być jednym z nich.

Przyznaję, że pomysł mnie zaintrygował. Poza tym, nie miałam innego wyjścia. Chcieli tam najlepszego speca, a ja byłam najlepsza w swoim fachu, więc opuściłam podziemne laboratorium informatyczne i wkrótce stałam się Tara- Tech. Tak nazwał mnie Jack- nasz lider. W sumie, nawet spodobał mi się ten nick, choć wkrótce doszło do niego kilka innych. Bobby, przystojny Australijczyk, początkowo nazywał mnie Sheila. Nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego, dopóki Jack nie wyjaśnił mi, że tym mianem w Aussie- landzie określa się kobiety.

Zachichotałam na samą myśl. Ci Australijczycy bywali naprawdę zabawni. Z drugiej strony, te dziwne określenia i akcent sprawiały, że Agent Specjalny Bobby Manning, był niewątpliwie atrakcyjnym mężczyzną, że nie wspomnę jego aparycji . To akurat, rzecz oczywista, bo której dziewczynie nie zwiotczałyby kolana na widok tych zielonych oczu i dołeczków? Tylko ślepej, a je ślepa nie byłam… W każdym razie, im dłużej pracowaliśmy razem, im bardziej się zaprzyjaźnialiśmy, tym częściej nazywał mnie „luv" i przyznaję, że BARDZO to lubiłam…

Następną ksywkę nadał mi Myles, a ściślej- Agent Specjalny Myles Leland III, jak zwykł się przedstawiać. Na początku, nie bardzo się dogadywaliśmy. Irytował mnie tą swoją wyższością i wiecznym „jestem absolwentem najlepszej uczelni w kraju- Harvardu i nikt nie jest inteligentniejszy ode mnie!". Wołali na niego „Einstein z bronią", co jeszcze bardziej wybujało jego ego. Nie powiem, był genialny w swojej dziedzinie, ale ja też, tyle że ja nie krakałam o tym na lewo i prawo. Z biegiem czasu, przywykłam jednak do jego sposobu bycia. Nie było wyjścia, skoro mieliśmy spędzać w swoim towarzystwie większość dnia. Poza tym… Bywały momenty, że Myles nie był taki zły, więc… Wracając jednak do mojej ksywki… Nie ma pojęcia, skąd dowiedział się o „baletowym incydencie" w moim życiorysie, ale to wtedy otrzymałam nick #4- Tippy Toes i przyznaję, że jeszcze długo czułam się zakłopotana, gdy okazyjnie tak się do mnie zwracano.

Jedynym facetem, który mnie nie „nazywał", był D a.k.a Dimitrius Gans- jedyny żonaty i dojrzały agent w ekipie. Nie twierdzę, że był nudny. Nic z tych rzeczy. D potrafił się bawić, choć miał więcej wyczucia czasu, niż pozostała trójka. Właściwie, stał się dla nas czymś w rodzaju zastępczego ojca, zwłaszcza, że był od nas znacznie starszy. Dobry przyjaciel i dobry doradca…

Nie otaczali mnie jednak sami mężczyźni. W zespole była kobieta, sekretarka, albo „rotor" jak kto woli. Lucy Dotson była jedyna w swoim rodzaju- elokwentna, sprytna, wesoła i romantyczna przez duże „R". Gdyby mogła, wyswatałaby cały świat. Szybko się polubiłyśmy i przyznaję bez bicia, że większość moich randek w ciemno, była jej zasługą. Sama zakochana (w Myles'ie- o zgrozo!), za wszelką cenę chciała uszczęśliwić i innych. Nieważne, czy tego chcieli, czy nie. Lucy Dotson się nie odmawia…

Podobała mi się praca w tej drużynie. Była nieco inna, niż moje poprzednie zajęcie, bardziej urozmaicona, a na dodatek, nasza ekipa szybko się zgrała.

Cztery lata pracowaliśmy razem, gdy dołączył ostatni członek, a właściwie- członkini. Zrekrutował ją Jack tuż po tym, jak w wyniku małej pomyłki nakrzyczała na niego, myśląc, że rozmawia z personalnym. Żadne z nas nie wie dokładnie, jak przebiegło ich pierwsze spotkanie, nie było nas przy tym, ale wszyscy byliśmy pewni jednego- nasz dowódca przy tym wpadł po uszy i to był jeden z powodów, dla których sprowadził Sue Thomas do naszej ekipy (to i fakt, że potrafiła czytać z ruchu warg, co później okazało się umiejętnością wysoce przydatną).

Przybycie Sue zmieniło kilka rzeczy… Przede wszystkim, Lucy rzuciła Leland'a, bo dowiedziała się od naszej nowej analityczki, że ten ją zdradza (dużo wody upłynęło, zanim Harvard polubił Sue i przeprosił ją oraz Luce za swoje zachowanie, i doszło do zawieszenia broni po tej małej „wojnie"). Po drugie… Odsetek naszych aresztowań znacznie się powiększył, co odbiło się na naszych wynagrodzeniach. Po trzecie, Sue zjednoczyła nas w sposób, o jaki się nam nie śniło, sprawiając, że z grupy kolegów, współpracowników, staliśmy się rodziną. Na koniec, sprawiła cud- zrobiła coś, czego nie udało się uczynić żadnej innej kobiecie- rozkochała w sobie Jacka i to w taki sposób, że każde z nas, zapragnęło poczuć smak takiej miłości, jak ich. Nie byłam wyjątkiem…

I ja, i Lucy, i Myles, i Bobby, szukaliśmy tego uczucia, imając się różnych sposobów. Myślałam, że je odnalazłam, gdy poznałam Stanley'a. Podobnie Crash (tak wołaliśmy na Bobby'ego), gdy spotkał Darcy. Dwa lata wmawiałam sobie, że to jest to, tylko po to, by w wieczór po tym, jak panna D'Angelo rzuciła Bobby'ego, zrozumieć, że popełniłam błąd. Wystarczyło, że zabrał mnie na koncert, a potem pocałował pod moimi drzwiami i znów mnie olśniło. Tym razem jednak, nie poszło o sukces, ale o miłość, którą przez sześć lat miałam tuż pod nosem, i która, jak okazało się następnego dnia w parku, miała pozostać miłością niespełnioną. Bobby mnie nie chciał. Powiedział mi to wtedy. Nie chciał mnie, bo kochał Darcy.

Powiedziałam, że rozumiem, że jest ok. Co innego mogłam zrobić? Jednak prawda jest taka, że zdruzgotał moje serce i tak naprawdę nigdy go nie wyleczyłam. Nie z niego…

Od tamtej pory, praca była całym moim życiem, praca i mój niebywale czarny kot z niebieskimi oczami i tymi niszczycielskimi pazurami. Gdy nie byłam w biurze, byłam z nim, ale w głębi duszy wiedziałam, że to zbyt mało, bym była szczęśliwa.

Jestem kobietą. Jak każda (no, prawie każda) kobieta, pragnę miłości, zobowiązania, męża, dzieci, rodziny, tego, co wypełni puste miejsce. Mam 33 lata i nie młodnieję. Jak powiedziałaby Lucy- mój zegar biologiczny tyka. Myślałam nawet o sztucznym zapłodnieniu. Chciałam mieć kogo kochać i być kochaną, ale to byłoby samolubne z mojej strony. Dziecko potrzebuje obojga rodziców, potrzebuje rodziny, braci, sióstr. Tylko tak będzie w pełni zadowolone z życia. Bobby tak powiedział, gdy przez przypadek wymsknęła mi na głos się taka myśl. Chyba miał rację. Na pewno ją miał, skoro sam był jedynakiem, wychowywanym tylko przez matkę (przynajmniej do czasu, gdy pojawił się jego Pop). Przemyślałam więc swoją decyzję i zrezygnowałam. Poza tym, jakie życie mogłoby czekać moje dziecko, gdybym na przykład zginęła na służbie? Nie mogłam, nie miałam prawa skazać go na osierocenie. Zresztą, nie oszukujmy się, jest tylko jeden facet, którego dziecko chciałabym urodzić i jest poza moim zasięgiem. Tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje, choć muszę przyznać, że ostatnimi czasy, Bobby jest jakiś inny w stosunku do mnie. Sama nie wiem, jak to określić- czulszy, bardziej zainteresowany? Hmmm… Dziwne. Dziś nawet odprowadził mnie na parking i niech ktoś nazwie mnie wariatką, ale miałam wrażenie, że chciał mnie pocałować. Nic się jednak nie wydarzyło, więc pewnie to sobie uroiłam w tym moim splątanym umyśle.

Odbija mi już z tej samotności? Wszystko możliwe, bo choć jest pierwsza w nocy, ja siedzę, wpatruję się w deszcz, gadam sama do siebie i choć to niemożliwe, od jakiegoś czasu słyszę pukanie

Do licha! Dlaczego ten kot tak miauczy? Chyba pójdę sprawdzić…

- Co jest, Elvis?- spytałam mojego małego niszczyciela, a on otarł mi się o nogi, by następnie spojrzeć znacząco i skierować się do drzwi wejściowych.

Dopiero teraz zrozumiałam, że pukania sobie nie wymyśliłam…

- _Kogo niesie o tej porze?_- pomyślałam, zaciskając mocniej poły szlafroka i poszłam z kotem.

Zerknęłam przez judasza i zdębiałam.

- Bobby…- wyszeptałam, otwierając.

- Hej, luv. Możemy pogadać?- zapytał, stojąc w progu.

Zdziwiła mnie jego wizyta o tak późnej porze, ale wpuściłam go do mieszkania i wskazałam sofę w salonie.

- Stało się coś?- zapytałam, siadając obok i patrząc na dziwny, niepewny wyraz na jego twarzy.

- Nie. I w tym cały problem.- odparł tajemniczo. Nie miałam pojęcia, o co mu chodziło, ale pewnie zaraz mi powie.

- Nie rozumiem.- przyznałam skołowana.

- Myślałem o tym, co powiedziałaś, luv…- zaczął powoli.

- Ok…- wymamrotałam kompletnie zdezorientowana.- Kiedy? O czym?- spytałam.

- Tamtego dnia, gdy wspomniałaś o dziecku, o tym, że chcesz mieć kogo kochać.- wyjaśnił.

- I?- rzuciłam zwięźle, nie wiedząc do czego zmierzał.

- Miałaś rację i jednocześnie się myliłaś.- odparł tajemniczo.

- Możesz mówić jaśniej? Nie bardzo nadążam?- przyznałam.

- Miałaś rację mówiąc, że czas ucieka i nasze życie jest puste, bo nie ma w nim nic prócz pracy…- powiedział.- Zgadzam się z tym, że dziecko mogłoby wypełnić taką pustkę, ale myliłaś się myśląc, że sztuczne zapłodnienie jest rozsądnym wyjściem.

- Wiem, Bobby, już mi to powiedziałeś.- przypomniałam delikatnie.- Zrezygnowałam z tego pomysłu…- wyznałam cicho.

- Ale nadal chcesz je mieć?- zapytał, patrząc na mnie dziwnie.

- Yeah, ale znając moje szczęście, pewnie nigdy się to nie stanie. Jak sam stwierdziłeś, dziecku potrzeba obojga rodziców, a ja nie tylko nie mam męża, ale nawet chłopaka i to się raczej nie zmieni…- wymamrotałam pod nosem.

- A jeśli ci powiem, że ja byłbym gotów…- zaczął cicho i przyznaję, zrobiłam oczy w słupki.

- Huh?- jęknęłam zdumiona.- C-co ty mówisz, Bobby?- wyszeptałam.

- Chcę nim być.- wypalił, czerwony jak burak (pierwszy raz widziałam u niego rumieńce!)

- O-ojcem mojego dziecka?- zająknęłam się zaskoczona.

- Wszystkim.- odpowiedział, nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku.- Twoim chłopakiem, narzeczonym, mężem, ojcem twojego dziecka. Chcę nim być, jeśli tylko mi pozwolisz.- powiedział.

Byłam, jestem w szoku…

- Dlaczego?- ośmieliłam się zapytać. Nie jestem pewna, czy chcę znać odpowiedź, ale muszę…

- Bo chociaż byłem idiotą i narobiłem w życiu wiele głupstw, zrozumiałem, że jest ono zbyt cenne, by spędzać je samotnie…

A więc tego się bał… samotności. Chciał mnie, bo nie chciał być sam…

- Poza tym…- kontynuował.-…Chcę tego, co ma D, co mają Sparky i Sue, i wiem, że mogę mieć to tylko z tobą...- wyszeptał patrząc na mnie z takim nietypowym blaskiem w oczach.

- Co z Darcy?- wymruczałam instynktownie.

- Skończone.- odparł.- Dawno. Skończyło się następnego dnia po tym, jak wtedy, w parku, zachowałem się jak drongo. Nie sądziłem, byś mi kiedykolwiek wybaczyła, dlatego nic nie mówiłem, ale już dłużej nie mogę…- wyznał.- Zakochałem się, Tara… W tobie. Ta miłość w niczym nie przypomina moich wcześniejszych związków. Sięga głębiej, niż kiedykolwiek, z kimkolwiek, sięga w głąb mojej duszy… Wiem, że po tym, co zrobiłem, nie mam prawa o nic cię prosić, ale jeśli jest cień szansy… Gdybyś dała mi sposobność, wiem, że mógłbym dać ci szczęście…- powiedział tak cicho, że ledwie zrozumiałam.- Powiedz coś, proszę…- szepnął i spojrzał wyczekująco.

Chciałam. Naprawdę, ale słowa ugrzęzły mi w gardle. Nie wiem, czego spodziewałam się, gdy tu przyszedł, ale z pewnością nie tego…

- Tara…- usłyszałam swoje imię i poczułam motylki w brzuchu. Och… Jak seksownie brzmiało w jego ustach.- Proszę…- powtórzył, wtedy „zaskoczyłam".

- Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że za dużo gadasz?- zapytałam, zanim go pocałowałam i prawie zgubiłam skarpetki, gdy odpowiedział tym samym. To był najlepszy pocałunek w moim życiu…- Bobby?- wymamrotałam, gdy wreszcie przestaliśmy się migdalić z braku powietrza.

- Tak, luv?- uśmiechnął się szeroko, znów prezentując te boskie dołeczki.

- Kiedy spytałam, co się stało, odparłeś, że nic i w tym problem. Co miałeś na myśli?- zapytałam, patrząc mu w oczy.

- Właśnie to.- przyznał.- Dziś, na parkingu, chciałem cię pocałować, ale stchórzyłem… Bałem się, że mnie odrzucisz.

- Zatem dobrze, że zmieniłeś zdanie i przyszedłeś.- uśmiechnęłam się łagodnie.- Inaczej oboje zestarzelibyśmy się w samotności.

- Ja też się cieszę, luv.- stwierdził, gładząc moje policzki.- Kocham cię, Tara… Zawsze kochałem i zawsze będę…- wyznał raz jeszcze.

- Zamknij się, Manning i pocałuj mnie jeszcze!- zażądałam, a kiedy pochylił się ku moim ustom, wyszeptałam:- Bobby?...

- Yeah?- wymruczał, prawie ich dotykając.

- Ja też cię kocham..- wyznałam i w tym momencie, w chwili, gdy po raz drugi mnie pocałował, poczułam, że cząstka, której szukałam, właśnie znalazła swoje miejsce we mnie. Nareszcie jestem kompletna…

KONIEC


End file.
